Motor vehicles comprising internal combustion engines also consume fuel when at a standstill, and so it is beneficial in terms of energy to turn off the internal combustion engine and restart it later, especially during relatively long stationary phases.
In order to design this process of the operation mode control of the internal combustion engine to be comfortable, DE 2945304 C2 proposes an automatic shutoff and an automatic start of an internal combustion engine. According to the procedure described therein, the internal combustion engine is restarted solely via actuation of the gas pedal.